clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tittle
Tittle is Explorer 767's "pet" propeller hat. He wears it almost all the time, except when he is wearing other propeller hats on other occasions. Tittle seems to have a life of its own, and is able to spin by itself as a form of communication. Tittle likes Explorer very much and would never leave him. Unknown to most, including its owner, Tittle's sentience comes from a computer chip in its motor next to its propeller. Along with the computer chip are (microscopic) sonar tracking devices, which allow it to see where it is through echolocation. It is unable to hear, but can read lips to know what penguins are saying. Tittle's artificial intelligence would be considered pretty primitive compared to the robots that have been invented, and isn't able to remember or interpret information as well. Nevertheless, Tittle can tell good from bad, and reacts when necessary. History Tittle was created by the Von Injoface Enterprises when Abel wanted to make semi-sentitent appliances. He wanted a machine that would be able to preform tasks by using common sense, but wouldn't have a lot of personality so the people wouldn't get "attached" to is (in case it broke) or intelligence to possible start off a "robogeddon". The machine would also have to be loyal to the owner so the owner wouldn't have troubles. Abel and Charas started experimenting on robot pets, but wanted to apply it on other objects. Abel decided to use a propeller hat (very popular back then, and even to this day) and put a special motor near the propeller. He wanted it to be able to propell when the owner simply wanted it to, and would be able to fly him (he's a puffle) without causing danger. He was successful, and Tittle was invented. Meanwhile, Decapod was planning his first raid on Abel. Abel wasn't expecting that Decapod would return, so he let his guard down. Decapod managed to come in undetected because of his small size and stole Tittle and the blueprints that went with it. Tittle was confused, but didn't have the intelligence to know that it was being stolen. However, it could tell that Decapod was not Abel, and would refuse to do orders from him. Decapod looked at the stolen blueprints, but Abel, clever guy he, had written every word in a complex code so Decapod (or anyone, really) couldn't figure out what was going on. Decapod decided to just dissect Tittle and figure it out himself. However, Tittle luckily managed to put the pieces together and flew away just in time. Decapod was irked and tried to crack the code. He failed, and out of serendipity, he created SHARON. Tittle went on looking for Abel, but had no luck. It went to a hat store and saw a bunch of (non-sentient) beanies on a shelf. It decided to rest there like ther rest of them. After a long while, Harry Antics went to the store to buy some hats for his infant twins. He bought tittle in the process. Tittle was nervous about living in this new family, but eventually got used to it and bonded with Explorer. It is worn by Explorer a lot and is a favorite due to the fact that it is smarter than the average beanie. Trivia *Nobody knows Tittle's backstory except for some VI Enterprise workers, and they don't know the whereabouts of it. :*Technically Explorer does since he can break the 4th wall, but acts like he doesn't. *Explorer wears a second, non-sentient beanie under Tittle so that when Tittle flies off, Explorer won't look... freaky. *It has a "crush" on Fred's graduation hat. Too bad that hat isn't semi-sentient. See Also *Fred 676 *Explorer 767's Puffles Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Items